Listen To The Rain
by Blue Eyed Suicide
Summary: Zack is sick of his life at home. Who or what will he turn to? Rated for self mutiliation, slash in later chapters. Rating may go up? ZackFreddy. Please RR. Thanks - Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story. Don't sue!**

I slammed down my pen on the wooden desk I was currently seated at. I turned the volume dial on my CD player, trying to drown out Mom and Dad's arguments, with Imaginary by Evanescence. I ran my fingers through my hair, which had been left untamed for a while. Recently I'd lost motivation for everything. Mostly because Freddy had gone. I laughed to myself. It sound as if he's dead or something, when he's actually only gone to Sweden for a week. I stood up, deciding to take a break from my project. It was summer break and I had to do a crappy project on 'The History of America.' I reached my hand into my pocket and pulled out a shark lighter. I sat on the end of my bed, flicking the lighter. I held it down, watching the flame dance in front of me. My eye's blurred, a warm sensation developed inside my head.

"Zack?" My Dad called from behind my door, knocking 3 times. I panicked, shoving the lighter in my pocket. I don't get why he knocked. He just walked in anyway. He pushed open the door, and stood staring at me, hand on hip and all. "Zack" he sighed, "You really should be getting on with your project." I looked down at the floor. "Come on Zack. You'll never get anywhere sitting around on your ass all day! You'll get nothing!"

"I already have all that I need…" I replied, keeping as quiet as possible.

"Oh. Would that be your stupid little band? With your little friends! Would it Zack! You actually think you're going to get anywhere with them! You're a stupid screw-up Zack. The family relied on you to make it!" He yelled, turning a bright shade of red.

"Shut up…" I whispered under my breath.

"Sorry, Son. My mistake. It's your brainless little friends that are screw-ups!"

_**I've coped for so long him calling me a screw-up, any insult under the sun as a matter of fact.**_

"No. My friend's aren't screw-ups!" I shouted back, standing up. I shoved my hand in my pocket, fiddling with my lighter. "My friend's don't beat up women. One's they're supposed to love! You're the screw up here Dad! Not me. Not my friends. You!" I felt dread rise throughout my body, reflecting on what I'd just said. I was sure to get it now. Before I could think, a strike was made just below my eye. My father's face thrust itself in front of mine.

"You speak to me like that again and you won't be so lucky!" He threatened shoving my chest, I fell onto the floor. "Fucking screw-up!" He insulted, slamming the door on his exit.

I closed my eyes, regretting the episode. I forced myself up and made my way to the bathroom. I closed the door behind my and leant my hands on the sink edge, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

The left side of my face had turned red.

_**At least I got off lucky this time. **_

I laughed and looked down at my hands.

"He's right" I whisper to myself. "I am a screw-up."

I look up at my reflection again sighing healthily. Pulling open the medicine cabinet, I took out a small bowl, containing several random objects and _my_ razor blade.

I took it, and sat down leaning against the wall, my legs crossed before me. I lifted up my 'The Clash' shirt sleeve, looking back at scars from previous occasions. I held the blade with my finger and thumb, pushing down into my wrist; I pulled down slowly blood spilling from the trail. I got faster, longer, deeper…Before I knew it, I was 'asleep.'

* * *

_**Imaginary - Evanescence**_

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story  
_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
_

_Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me _

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

* * *

**I know it's REALLY short! Sorry, but I just wanted to do as much as I can before I completely lost all motivation I have. Next part should be up soon! Please review. Thanks!  
-Jack-**


End file.
